Svartalf
Svartalves (sg. Svartalf)Svartálfar - wikipedia are north-European faerie craftsmen from the SvartalfheimB is for Bigfoot kingdom in the Nevernever. They are first mentioned in Dead Beat and first appear in "B is for Bigfoot". Description Spindly humanoids, about 5' high, weighing about 50 kilograms, with gray skin, and huge, bulbous, black eyes, they resemble Ken dolls.Ken dolls - wikipedia Svartalves are peerless artisans of the supernatural world. They are very private and independent and they "tolerate absolutely no nonsense". They are not very generous. "No one wants to get on the bad side of a Svartalf." They are very fond of beautiful things and creatures, including humans and other humanoids. In Lea's words "A svartalf lusts after beauty like a dragon does for gold." They look like grey little aliens, although the females are a bit more human looking, with attractive features and long silver hair, but they can and do wear a flesh human disguise much the same way the Red Court Vampires did.Cold Days, ch. 13 Their craftwares are sold out of a shop in Norway.Proven Guilty, ch. 7 They are very powerful and skilled in the Magical Art. Svartalves can be prickly about their territory,Cold Days, ch. 23 and take their honor very seriously and are very old school; they are known to react very badly to anyone violating guest right. Svartalves covet beauty the way dragons covet gold; they also accept sexual favors as payment for certain favors, or compensation for certain transgressions. Thomas Raith is required to pleasure Svartalf females when he has been caught spying in their fortress, while FreyaFreya - wikipedia had to do the same with most if not all Svartalves to pay for the restitution of her necklace.Bombshells In Bombshells, they're described as craftmen providing the Norvgian gods with weapons and armor, and such fighters as having few opponents, including Harry Dresden, willing to tackle them. They also covet beauty the same way dragons covet gold; the goddess Freya had to ransom her jewels by sharing her bed with each and every Svartalf interested in doing so. Waldo Butters describes them as being Roswell - wikipedia alien but looking human, since they're capable to wear flesh masks. The lore surrounding them is however very extensive and contradictory, and next to nothing is known for sure about their motivations. In the series "B is for Bigfoot" Under the guidance of Coach Pete Vogon, two scions of a human and a svartalf are harassing Irwin Pounder to hone their hunting skill. Though limited by Coach Vogon's injunctions, Harry Dresden takes Irwin under his wing, allowing the boy to stand up to them."B is for Bigfoot ''Dead Beat'' In Dead Beat, ''Proven Guilty'' In Proven Guilty, Harry Dresden used a pair of hawk-wing feathers made of gold by Svartalves to anchor Air in a ritual to test out Little Chicago.Proven Guilty, ch. 7 ''Changes'' In Changes, the summoning ring in Harry Dresden's laboratory has been upgraded to a five foot hoop of braided copper, silver, and iron. It cost Harry three grand from a svartalf silversmith, mainly as a compensation for working with iron. "Each metal strand in the braid was inscribed with sigils and runes in formulae that harnessed and controlled magical energies to a far greater degree than any simple circle. Each strand had its own string of symbols were so tiny and precise that only a svartaf or maybe an Intel could have pulled it off. Flickers of light slithered around each strand of metal, red light, blue and green dancing and intertwining in continuous spirals."Changes, ch. 9 ''Bombshells'' In Bombshells, the center of their activity in Chicago is a fortress they have built themselves, where Molly Carpenter has tracked the presence of Thomas Raith. A party has been launched for the signing of a non-aggression pact with the Fomors. ''Cold Days'' In Cold Days, Molly Carpenter's apartment was built for her by Svartalves. She said she bought it with honor.Cold Days, ch. 13 Harry thought they wouldn’t be happy if he dragged a personal fight with Fix at Molly Carpenter's apartment should Fix come looking for him there.Cold Days, ch. 23 Murphy said that Molly's place is "under aegis of “Svartalfheim” no one gets in without major assault."Cold Days, ch. 26 Molly has to go with Thomas each and every time he leaves or return to her apartment or they won't let him back in.Cold Days, ch. 27 Notes References See also *Etri *Mike Atagi External references *Svartálfar - Wikipedia *Svartálfar - Wiktionary Category:Faeries Category:Unseelie Accords Category:B is for Bigfoot Category:Dead Beat Category:Proven Guilty Category:Changes Category:Bombshells Category:Cold Days